Watching Over You
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Watching over my friend is the best thing I can do. Nothing can prevent love...not even me. Contains hints of advanceshipping, major contestshipping and pearlshipping.


**Watching Over You**

_(The best thing in life is watching one of your best friends get involved with someone they love. I say this because I have a story, that I want to tell you...)_

"May!"

The brunette recognized the voice from the hallway, and went out to see what he wanted. She was now wearing a white blouse with a red pokeball design on the left side of her chest. She wore navy blue jeans, with red and yellow sneakers. Her hair was now down without her bandana. When she walked downstairs, she saw a boy with dark green cargo pants, and a white vest with two black lines running from side to side. He wore red sneakers with two yellow lightning bolts on the outer-sides. He also had a blue cap with a red pokeball design on it, and we can't forget about the handsome Pikachu resting on his shoulder. He was tapping his foot, and looking at his watch impatiently.

"What is it, Ash?" May asked in a sweet voice.

"We have to meet Dawn and Brock at the harbour." he told her, pointing at his watch which read 2:50. She smiled at him, then walked beside him.

"It's okay, we'll make it." she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, making him blush. He looked away.

"Okay, just don't let us be late. I want to see them again." Ash told her, sitting on the couch. She smiled and sat beside him at the same time her dad walked in the room.

"I thought you guys were meeting your friends at the harbour?" he asked, pointing at the clock.

"We are, but May says we won't be late if we go a little later." Ash replied, looking up at the man.

"Uh-oh. Ash, you shouldn't trust May with being on time." the man sad, making the girl angry.

"Dad! I'm always on time! You're crazy!" May slouched into the couch, which made the boys laugh. She glared at Ash, which made him be quiet.

"I see she's got an affection on you, you'll be in trouble. Besides, she is going through her teenage hormones." the man laughed again, but unwillingly made the two kid blush a deep red.

"DAD! I do not have an affection on him!" she yelled angrily.

"But he listens to you, and all you have to do is look at him. Plus, you two would make a great-" the man started, but May yelled angrily at him again.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making Ash and the poor Pikachu cover their ears for their dear lives. When they took them off, May glared at Ash again.

"It's okay, May. He was just joking around." he smiled at her, making her blush again.

"Couple." the gym leader finished his earlier sentence as he walked out the front door. When he looked at his house, he saw the roof shaking violently. He poked his head back in the door, earning the attention of the three figures in the room.

"I'll be back around 5, and don't do anything special while I'm gone." he winked at his daughter and closed the door, making her angry again.

"May!" Ash shouted, trying to stop her from her rampage. She stopped, and looked at him while blushing. "It's okay." he rubbed his hand on her back, making her jump off the couch.

"Don't do that, or that will make my dad think we're…" she trailed off as she felt her face get hotter than a slugma's body. Ash stood up and did it again.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked before he left the room. As he left, the doorbell rang. May opened it to see her _favourite _rival, Drew. He was wearing a red vest, with a light green t-shirt underneath. He wore baggy blue jeans, with dark-blue sneakers.

"Hello, my lady." he handed her a rose, which she carefully took.

"What are you here for? You're not going to tease about the grand festival in Hoenn, are you?" she asked, putting her free hand on her hip.

"No. I merely came by to visit, see how you're doing." he replied. She stared at him, then stepped to the side to let him in. He walked in, looking around the house. She put the rose in an empty vase on the table.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked him.

"No, thank you." he replied.

"Wow, you are more mannered than I thought." she giggled, then saw Ash walk in the room again. He looked at Drew with a slight angry expression.

"Hello, Drew." he greeted in a fake-happy voice.

"Good evening to you, Ash." he replied.

"Since when did you start calling me 'Ash'?" he asked, sitting on the couch again.

"Ever since I saw your grand performance at the sinnoh league. I must say, it changed my whole perspective on you." he told him.

"Okay…thanks, I guess." Ash said.

"Oh, no, I'm the one who should be thanking _you._ You changed my perspective on the whole world, also. But some thing you just can't change." he motioned at the rose, making Ash look and sigh.

"You're _so_ the ladies man." Ash huffed.

"Well, thank you for the compliment." Drew replied.

"Ash, we should get to the harbour!" May pointed at the clock, making Ash sigh heavily. Next thing he knew it, he was running down the street beside May, with a Drew chasing after them.

"'Always on time' my-" Ash started, but May glared at him.

"Be quiet." she grumbled as she started running faster. Drew was watching the two, admiring their behaviour for each other. When they arrived, they saw the ship just pull into the dock. People started flowing out, then two people caught Ash's eye.

"Dawn! Brock! Over here!" Ash called as he waved his arm. The two figures saw him, and ran over. Ash saw how different they looked. Brock was now wearing a navy blue t-shirt, covered by a white vest with black rings around the wrists. He was wearing dark brown pants, with dark green and blue sneakers. The 16 year-old Dawn was no longer wearing her trademark skirt/dress (I'm not sure what it was). She was now wearing light blue skinny-leg jeans, with some small holes on the knees. She no longer had her pink boots, but pink sneakers with little hearts on them. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse with the collar wrapped around her neck, and her blue hair was now down and blowing in the wind. When they got to Ash, Dawn pulled him into a deep hug.

"I missed you so much!" Dawn squealed as her grip got tighter on the teenager.

"Dawn…can't..b-breathe…" Ash choked out, which made Dawn let go immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped, watching the boy rub his chest and breathing heavily.

"No need to worry, right?" he said weakly, amazed at how strong the teenager had gotten.

"Long time, no see, Ash." Brock greeted, pulling the boy into a man hug.

"Great to see you, Brock-o." Ash replied, smiling at the man.

"Ash, how have you been doing?" Brock asked.

"Great. It was boring back in Pallet Town, so I visited May." he looked at his friend behind him, who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Aww, young love." Brock teased, making the two blush deeper than Drew's vest. Drew and Dawn laughed at them.

"We're not a couple!" May said angrily at the older man.

"But you have to admit, you would make such a cute couple." Dawn told them, making them blush deeper.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled, making Dawn giggle at him. Then she noticed someone standing behind them. She stepped through to see the green-haired boy she heard so much about.

"So, yo must be the Drew I hear so much about." Dawn said. Brock looked over, confused at who she was talking to.

"The one and only." Drew took a small bow.

"Alright, Drew, she's not one of your fan girls." May said as she shoved him playfully.

"I know." Drew replied, looking back at May. The group walked home, while Drew was looking at Ash, then May, and back again. Brock noticed this.

"You worried about them?" Brock whispered to him.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked the man.

"I can tell you like May, but you seem worried about Ash." Brock stated.

"…I just want her to be happy…" Drew whispered back, making Brock nod slowly. When they arrived at the house, Dawn and Ash went upstairs to catch up some more, Drew went upstairs with Ash and Dawn to learn more about their past, and Brock caught May in the living room.

"May, we need to talk." Brock told the teenage girl.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting on the couch beside him.

"it's about Drew and Ash." Bock said.

"They're not fighting, are they?" she asked.

"No. If you had to choose one, who would it be?" he asked, making the girl blush slightly.

"I don't know…" she wrapped her arms around her knees as she curled-up on the couch.

"You're going to have to know soon, because I think you're going to have to answer." Brock told her, making the girl sit up.

"What?" she asked like it was the end of the world.

"You can't tell by the way they're acting?" Brock asked, then walked out of the room. Drew came down the stairs and saw May looking sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked, making May jump.

"Oh, Drew." she sighed, relieved it was not Dawn as she knew how she reacted at love.

"Is something bothering you?" Drew sat beside her.

"…Do you and Ash love me?" she asked, making the boy jump.

"What makes you say that?" he asked calmly.

"It's just…You and Ash are always mad at each other when _I'm _around, and you both try to get me alone a lot." she told him.

"…I'm sure Ash does…" Drew said.

"What about you?" she asked, sliding closer to him.

"I just want you to be happy." Drew brushed May's hair behind her ear, then let the room. When she went upstairs, she found Dawn and Ash in her bed talking about their past, with the adorable Pikachu in Dawn's arms as she lied against the wall. Dawn noticed her, and smiled.

"May, come on in!" she said as May sat down beside them.

"Dawn…Can I speak to Ash alone?" she asked. Dawn looked at Ash, then back at May. She winked at Ash, then left the room with Pikachu. Ash and May looked at each other.

"So, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Do you love me?" May asked, making Ash almost fall out of the bed.

"W-why would you s-say that?" Ash asked in a panicky voice.

"Drew already admitted, and I want to know if you do, too." May said. Ash blushed faintly, then sighed.

"..Yes, May Maple, I do." Ash said.

"…Okay." May said, then left the room. Ash was very confused at what just happened. When he went downstairs, he found Drew talking to May. Drew saw him.

"Ash, join us." he said, startling both Ash and May at how he saw him. Ash sat down beside Drew.

"I don't know which one of you to choose." May said, making Ash tilt his head in confusion. Then he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh…May, just pick who you want, and I will hold no grudges." Ash told her.

"All I want is you to be happy." Drew followed Ash's comment. May looked at both of them, then smiled weakly.

"..I don't know!" she started to cry as she threw her head against the pillow. Drew and Ash looked at each other, then Ash gestured for Drew to calm her down. Drew stroked his fingers through her silky brow hair.

"May, it's okay." Drew said, making the girl look up at him. He wiped a tear away from her eye and smiled. Then she pushed her lips against his, which startled both of the boys. When she parted, she stared into his eyes.

"…" was Drew's only response. She continued to stare at him, then nuzzled her head into his chest. Drew stroked her hair again, but Ash let a tear escape his eye. He slowly snuck out of the room, and walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and his head held low. Dawn came into the room, and saw Ash was gone and Drew and May were closer than normal friends should be. Dawn frowned, and waked out the door. She looked around the town for Ash, and finally saw a figure on a hill. She walked up to see who it was, and found Ash slouching against the only tree up there. She sat down beside him.

"I know it's hard." Dawn whispered to him, making him look up.

"Yeah. But if it's what she wants…" he trailed off as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Come on, let's go back." Dawn stood up and helped him up, then they went back home. On the way, Dawn noticed a cute shop. She looked at Ash with her puppy-dog eyes, which made him sigh and change direction. Later that night, they finally emerged from the store with Ash carrying a lot of bags, and Dawn carrying a small gift bag. They got to the house and fell fast asleep. The next morning, Dawn woke up to find everyone was awake, the parents were home again, and Ash was gone. She looked around, until her attention was brought out the window to a hill in the distance. She walked out again, and found Ash standing, watching Drew and May playing in the backyard.

"I know it's hard." she said as she stood beside him.

"Yeah, but if it's what she wants…" Ash trailed off.

"No need to worry, right?" Dawn kissed him on the cheek, then walked down the hill. They arrived back, and walked inside. Ash found May sitting on the couch alone, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Ash sat down beside her. May looked at him, then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ash! Don't leave like that ever again!" May scolded him.

"Sorry." Ash replied, making the girl cry into his chest. He wiped a tear away, and May looked up at him. Then they heard someone come in from the kitchen, and saw Drew standing in the doorway.

"So May changed her mind?" Drew asked, looking at the situation.

"No." May said, which made Ash frown. May then pulled him into a kiss, which startled both boys. When she pulled away, she smiled at them both.

"I think someone else wants you, Ash." May whispered, as she stood up and walked out of the room. Ash looked at Drew confusingly, who replied with the sam expression. Then, Dawn walked in the room.

"Ash do you want to go for a walk today?" Dawn asked sweetly. Ash nodded, then Dawn started towards the door. Ash looked back at Drew in realization, who was nodding. Ash followed Dawn out the door, and Drew went to look for May.

_**3 years later…**_

"Ash! Drew! Hurry up!" May shouted as she ran through the mall of Petalburg. Drew and Ash were chasing after her, and another girl was with May. The electric mouse was sitting on Ash's shoulder, watching as the girls ran excitedly.

"Ash, you're such a slowpoke!" Dawn called back at the boy. Drew and May had been a couple ever since that faithful day. Dawn and Ash had become a couple the day after that, which made the four come to be best friends. The girls walked into a wedding dress store, which made the boys look at each other with expressions that showed irony. They followed them in, and found the girls already trying on outfits.

"How does this look, Drew?" May twirled and posed or him in a red knee-length dress with spaghetti straps going over her shoulders. Drew stared at her, which made May giggle. Ash laughed at him.

"Doesn't this look so cute, Ash?" Dawn asked, turning the attention of her boyfriend to him. She was wearing a pink dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. The dress had no straps, only the top of the dress that tightened around her upper-chest. It was Ash's turn to gawk, which made Dawn and Drew laugh.

"I can tell you like them, boys." Dawn giggled at the boys.

"Me too." May giggled. Drew and Ash looked at each other.

"You want to go first?" Ash asked his friend.

"No, you can." Drew said.

"No way am I going first now." Ash took a step back.

'Well, I'm not." Drew stepped back as well. The girls looked at each other in confusion, then back at the boys.

"What are you talking about?" May asked them.

"Drew wants to ask you something." Ah said, nudging Drew towards May.

"He wants to say something to Dawn." Drew nudged Ash towards Dawn.

"One of you, just ask!" Dawn said impatiently, grabbing the boys' attention.

"same time?" Ash looked at Drew.

"Okay." Drew replied. The girls looked confused, then Drew got down on one knee. He looked over at Ash, who was still standing.

"You can't back out now." Ash tried to contain his laughter as how he tricked him.

"I'll get you later." Drew said, looking back at May. "May, we've been together for three years now. I've been with you through hard times, happy times, and sad times. I've decided I want to spend my life with you. May…" he pulled out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a large sapphire. "…Will you marry me?" Drew finished, making May squeal in happiness.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" she squealed as she held out her hand, which Drew placed the ring on her finger. She knocked Drew over in happiness, making Ash laugh.

"Your turn." Drew said to Ash, as he motioned his head towards Dawn. Ash nodded, and looked at Dawn as he got on one knee.

"Dawn, we've been together for three amazing years. I've been with you through any occasion, whether it be good or bad. Ever since that faithful day, all those years back, I knew we would be together forever. And now, that statement will come to reality." Ash pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a golden ring, with three small sapphires and words inscribed on the top. "Dawn, will you have the honour of becoming my wife?" Ash asked, making Dawn squeal in delight.

"Yes, of course! I've dreamed of becoming Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn squealed as Ash placed the ring around her finger, then getting knocked over by Dawn.

"That went well." Drew chuckled.

"Yeah." Ash chuckled.

"well, now since you asked us…you have to buy these dresses!" May said as she tossed the same dresses from the rack to the men. Dawn giggled in agreement, making the men sigh and walk to the cashier. Dawn and May giggled as they walked into the dressing rooms, and change into their normal outfits. They went out of the store and found the men on a bench, with the pikachu on Ash's lap.

"Okay, let's go." Dawn said, pulling Ash off the bench. The four walked out of the mall, and planned the double-wedding, which was scheduled for…I'm not really sure when.

_(Now, you may think this was a random story that was told from a strange narrator's point-of-view. But truthfully, it wasn't a strange narrator. It was one you may know very well. I watched this story with my own eyes, from atop a shoulder. I knew I couldn't stop love from blossoming between the two couples. There was nothing I could do...since I'm only Pikachu.)_

**END**

**Alright, I just want to get this off my chest. Max is off on his journey, in case you were wondering. The 'Pikachu narrator' idea may be recognized form another story, I just want you to know…I did not make this to try to be better than them. Don't worry about it (honestly O_-)**

**And another thing, you may know I hate contestshipping. I like advanceshipping and pearlshipping, but I thought about it…and realized if I changed Drew's personality, then I would change the way people look at this story. I like my Drew's personality a lot better than the anime's smug, green-haired little ladies-man…well, you get the idea. R&R!**


End file.
